Mona Lisa
by Cocos X Ovine
Summary: Sometimes, life isnt how it appears to be. When you are on the outside looking in you do not see the things people on the inside see. Everyone is on the outside looking in at Tohru's life. Until someone tries to break the glass. DRUGS SEX LIES HaruxTohru
1. Chapter 1

Mona Lisa 

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Note: Characters may be out of character

A beautiful blonde girl exited the local bar. Staring into the rainy street she focused her dark brown eyes. She lifted her right hand up into the gloomy air, signaling. "Taxi!" she shouted. A taxi slammed to a halt. She opened the door and put her long porcelain legs in one at a time.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked.

"Two twenty-seven Main Street," the girl spoke without any hesitation. 

The drive was silent expect for the rain hitting the roof of the car and the tires splashing in the puddles on the street. After fifteen minutes of passing blurry buildings the taxi slowed to a stop. The girl handed the driver the money, "thanks," and stepped it's of car and walked up ten steps to the porch of an apartment building. Digging through her large, hot pink purse, she hunted for the key to enter her home.

"Ah-ha, gotcha!" She shoved the key into the lock, spun it to the right, and pushed open the door. Once inside, the blonde girl waltzed up three flights of stairs and turned down the hallway. Stopping in front of room 353, she grabbed the ring of keys, and chose a different key than before. But again inserted the key into the lock in the door, turned it to the right, and pushed the door open. 

"Home, finally!" The girl pulled off her blue heels and blonde wig. Her long brown hair fell down to about her waist. She walked over to her home phone and pushed the voicemail button, then walked into her bedroom.

"You have three new voice messages. First message, received today at nine thirty-three AM." Her voicemail spoke to her.

"Tohru, hey, it's Arisa. Just calling to see what's up! Saki is coming over tonight and we are going out! Call me back of you wanna go!"

"Next message, received today at twelve oh nine PM."

"Tohru, it is your aunt. Your grandfather is having a birthday party on Saturday. And for some reason he wants you there... So you better be there."

"Last message, received today at five twenty-nine PM."

"Hey it's me. Come by tomorrow, I got some more."

"You have no new messages. To play your messages again press-" Tohru walked out of her bedroom dressed in a soft pink sweat suit and turned off the voicemail.

"What a long day..." She looked at the clock on her microwave, 11:31 PM. "Hmmm." Tohru grabbed her purse and pulled out a pink flip phone that had black rhinestones on the top in the shape of a heart. Flipping it open, Tohru flicked her thumbs over the buttons. She pulled up a new draft for a text message.

Tohru: hi. just got home from work. got your message.

Tohru set down her phone on the couch and sat next to it. Grabbing the television remote and she turned on the television. Not really caring what was on, Tohru sat there and stared at the screen. 

BZZZZZ BZZZZZ, her phone began to vibrate. Picking up the cell phone, she looked at the screen. 1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE.

Manabe: hey. took you long enough. 

Tohru: I know! sorry. they had me work a double shift.

Manabe: damn. I wanted you to come by. 

Tohru: I will be there tomorrow morning. want to go with me to pick up my paycheck? 

Manabe: sure.

END

- Cocos -


	2. Chapter 2

Mona Lisa 

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Note: Characters may be out of character

Tohru stood outside of the local bar, 黄道帯 – Ōdōtai, with her blonde wig and high ponytail in place. Wearing a jean mini skirt, black fishnets, black platform boots, and a black long sleeved turtle neck that exposed her midriff, she dug in her hot pink purse for her cell phone. Once finally finding it, she dialed a number she had memorized. "Hey, I am here."

"I am inside." Click.

Tohru put her cell phone back in her purse and walked inside. Sitting at the bar was Manabe, a dark haired man with a water in his hand. Tohru watched as he talked to the bartender, a bubbly girl with dark brown hair.

Tohru walked up to the bar and stood behind the seat that was two over from Manabe's.

"Tohru! Why are you here this morning? Need a drink already?" The bartender winked.

"Ha ha, " Tohru laughed. "Not yet, I am here to pick up my check."

"Oh, alright. It is in the back, in Kureno's desk drawer. He is probably back there on his computer though!"

"Thanks," Tohru called as she walked down a hallway and knocked on a door that read "office" on the sign.

"Kureno?" Tohru said while opening the door.

"Hello Honda-san. Here to pick up your check?

"Yes, Kagura said you would be back here." Tohru stopped in the doorway and watched Kureno get her check out of his desk. He was a handsome man of about thirty. His hair was a brownish red. Kureno owned the bar.

"Here you are, enjoy your day off." Kureno smiled at her.

"Thank you!"Tohru grabbed her check and turned to walk out the door, when she walked into a tall teenager with white hair. "Ohmygosh! I am so sorry." Tohru apologized.

"It's cool," was all he said as he cleared the way for Tohru to exit.

She hurried down the hallway, thinking. 'Who was that…?' When Tohru got back to the bar she noticed that Manabe was no longer there. 'I guess he must be outside.'

"Manabe!" Tohru called as she got outside and began to walk towards him. "Okay, I got my check, now what would you like to do?"

"How about we go pick up Kimi and head back to my place." Manabe suggested.

"Alright! We are going to divide it up and have some fun right?

"Sure."

- At Manabe's Apartment -

"Tohru, that wig makes you look like a hooker!" Kimi made fun.

"Oh, thanks you are so sweet, Bitch." Tohru retaliated.

"Ha ha, I meant a hot hooker, of course!" Kimi reassured her. Kimi and Tohru were pretty good friends, they had met through Manabe. However, no one knew about that part of Tohru's life except Kimi and Manabe. Everyone only knew bits and pieces of her life, or they believed she was a sweet, innocent girl that worked too much. And in all actuality, Tohru preferred it that way, and she preferred to be with Kimi and Manabe over Arisa and Hanajima, but she would never admit that.

"Manabe!" Kimi called from the living room, where she and Tohru were lounging. "What do you have to drink? I am dying out here!"

"Yeah, dying of boredom." Tohru said only loud enough for Kimi to hear.

"Depends on what you want, alcohol or something else." Manabe called back to them from the kitchen.

"Surprise me!" Kimi responded and then turned to Tohru. "I know right! If only Manabe would hurry his ass up with that drink!"

"Here Kimi." Manabe handed her a beer, "just what you need." He rolled his eyes. "Tohru?" Manabe handed one her one too.

"Oh, thank you Manabe." Tohru smiled up at him. Pulling the bottle up to her lips, Tohru took a swig before pulling off her wig.

"Finally! Now it's a party," Kimi giggled. "You are always on edge with that thing on. It's like you think someone is going to take you to jail!"

"Ha ha…" Tohru laughed nervously. Tohru was anxious, but not about being taken to jail, but rather her "close" friends finding out about what she did in her spare time.

"Better watch out Tohru! I am going to take you to jail!" Kimi moved closer to Tohru, and as they got closer together their lips met.

END

- Cocos -


End file.
